1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports and, more particularly, to an apparatus that launches balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of conventional devices are configured to propel balls, such as baseballs, footballs, tennis balls, etc. Some of these ball launching devices are capable of changing the angle of trajectory of a ball propelled from the device. To achieve this feature, most conventional ball launching devices have complex constructions that require numerous moving parts, such as pivotable connections and adjustment mechanisms. Although these constructions sometimes permit adequate adjustment of the trajectory angle, they are too complicated for use by children and are too costly to manufacture and market as children's toys.
In addition, many ball launching devices are configured such that they cannot feed and propel balls having different shapes. Hence, a first ball launching device is required to propel American type footballs and a second, differently configured, ball launching device is required to propel baseballs.